Iron Wolf: Havoc
Iron Wolf: Havoc is an upcoming live-action film that will debut in the months before Warzone: Iron Wolf's release. It was revealed at the end of the Official Gameplay Reveal Trailer for Iron Wolf. The plot will follow the main cast of Iron Wolf in an earlier mission set a few months before the events of the game. Translation *'Date and Time', Individual Speaking *''Action being taken'' *Individual Dialogue Transcript Part 1 Narrator: A Predator is described as something that hunts and kills its prey. Sound of revving racecar engines in the background. Narrator: We don’t just hunt them. Now the sound of cars racing across the track are heard. Narrator: We make sure havoc is ensued and they fear us forever. Title Iron Wolf: Havoc appears, below a subtitle Part 1 appears. 'Time and location: Northwestern Montana, February 15, 2033' Opens up to a snowy forest and a clearing where a squad of ten soldiers are patrolling beside two bunkers with machine guns nests. The camera zooms in on one of the riflemen, who have the Typhoon logo on his shoulder pad. Nearby a helipad in the open seats a wicked looking attack helicopter. In front is a road to a fence that surrounds five buildings, quarters for the men. Soldier 1: Shipment should be arriving any second now. Soldier 2: Good. Finally some fresh food. I can't tell ya how many times I'm tired eating the canned shit over again. Camera pans over to the driver. Soldier 2 walks over, exchanging a few words and laughing with the driver. He is given the sign to roll in. Soldier 2 watches as the truck disappears behind the building. Soldier 1 suddenly flinches and collapses, blood spilling out of a hole in his forehead. Soldier 2 hears the impact and whirls around. Soldier 2: The hell? Camera fades and then gradually appears into a HUD looking into a sniper scope trained on the surprised Typhoon guard. He appears to be in the trees above. The main view is green with the enemy highlighted in yellow as well as a red triangle over the body. Prophet: Target 1 is down. Prophet slightly adjusts his scope and aims, now trained at the second soldier. He fires his silenced M110 again at the second guard, killing him with one shot. Prophet: Target 2 down. You guys are clear to move in. Cardinal (radio): Roger that. We’re going to park at the east corner of the lot and then sweep in to plant charges to the fuel reserve. The truck, now revealed to be carrying the remaining Predators stops next to the other trucks. The back opens, two men emerge and one man exits from the driver’s seat, all are wearing masks and silenced assault rifles. '' '''Cardinal': Deuce, Seraph, head to the fuel reserves and plant charges. I’m on my way to recover the database from the mainframe. Seraph: Roger that. Prophet trains his scope on another pair of tangos by the mainframe building. Cardinal approaches undetected. Prophet: Which one’s yours? Cardinal: Both of em. Cardinal steps into view, double tapping the first guard and then quickly closing the gap to finish the second by a stab from his knife. Prophet: Nice takedown. Cardinal: Thanks, keep an eye on the entrances for me. Download of the mainframe might take a while. Deuce (radio): Charges set. Awaiting your go to detonate. Seraph (radio): Charges set. Standing by. Cardinal clears the building and moves to type on a console. The camera pans to the screen where multiple linking boxes scroll with jargon. He clicks a button after inserting a USB drive and Downloading appears onscreen. Cardinal: Extracting intelligence. ETA two minutes. Camera goes back to Prophet, who adjusts his scope and zooms in on the gate. Prophet: You’ve got company. Looks like four foot mobiles coming for the computers. Cardinal: Deuce, Seraph, on my mark, detonate those charges and create a diversion. Prophet, snipe anyone who might detect us. We need to keep our cover gentlemen, rendezvous point Papa Whiskey behind the thick woods here. Deuce (radio): Understood. Prophet: I got you covered. Briefly shows the team getting into cover. Prophet centers his crosshair on the rear guard and holds his breath. Cardinal: Now. Deuce flips the detonator and triggers the explosives. The explosion vaporizes several vehicles parked nearby and shouts in American are heard. Prophet’s finger tightens on the trigger and pulls it. He jerks back from the recoil as the bullet finds its mark in the back of the guard’s neck. Seraph (radio): And that is why you never park next to fuel tanks. Cardinal drops to a knee, firing his AAC Honey Badger at the other three guards, cutting them down. Deuce and Seraph now arrive to his right behind another building using their M4A1s, taking out another group of enemies. Seraph: Popping smoke! Seraph activates a smoke grenade, which explodes a screen of gray. He and Deuce run through, firing back at the targets thanks to the electronic target marker sights. Cardinal: Prophet, I’m moving. Cover my retreat. Prophet: You got it! Cardinal sprints from his position, attracting two soldiers who point and shoot. Prophet drops both of them. He reaches the woods, tossing a smoke to further obscure their retreat. He regroups with Deuce and Seraph. Cardinal: I’ve popped smoke, rendezvous with us at the evac point. Prophet (radio): Roger that. Prophet jumps down where he sprints to the evac point. Bullets continue to whiz by as a MD500 Defender arrives thanks to the blue flare that Deuce had dropped. The helo fires its miniguns into the trees, suppressing the hostiles. Prophet stops to snipe another target and continues on, eventually reaching the others. The Defender lands nearby. Cardinal: 'There's our ride home! ''All Predators board and the Defender lifts off, flying in the base’s opposite direction. Cardinal and Seraph observe the smoke rising from the compound. '''Pilot (radio): All Predators accounted for, RTB. Deuce: (Fist bumps Prophet) '' Not bad for a day’s work. ''Back on the ground, the rest of the ground guards mass at the evacuation site and watch in anger as the helicopter fades from view. 'Time and location: Predators HQ February 16, 2033' Callsign Wolfhound stands on the tarmac as the Defender lands on the helipad. The four operatives jump off, heading to meet him. Wolfhound: Good work gentlemen. The data you pulled might give some insight into Typhoon’s holdings of weapon access. Dismissed, I’ll call you back at fourteen hundred hours if we find anything. Predators separate to their quarters 'Fourteen hundred hours' The Predators file into a circular room with Wolfhound standing opposite. They snap casual salutes. Wolfhound: At ease. He boots up the table in the front, displaying a holographic display of buildings. Wolfhound: The intel you retrieved put some more at stake of what’s happening and we need to act fast if we are to deny Typhoon at another of its plans. The hologram shifts to Asia, where it zooms in on Kuala Lumpur’s Sepang Circuit. Wolfhound: We’ve identified another one of Parker’s targets. John Makovic. A dossier of Makovic appears onscreen. Wolfhound: He’s an English businessman that’s helped provide counter intelligence to groups opposing Typhoon in the US, Europe and South America. They know that Makovic’s secrets are vital if they want to terrorize more into their regime and moving in on him as we speak. It’s only a matter of time before they extract the intel we’re after and we all know that he’ll be disposed of once they get what they want. Deuce: So where we going? Wolfhound: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. He’ll be at the Formula One race in Sepang Circuit which is where Typhoon plans to nab him. Once you’ve arrived at the airport, I’ll get my local contact to drive you over to the place. Extract him and bring him back here so that his secrets don’t fall into the wrong hands. Dustoff at oh-seven-hundred tomorrow. Screen fades to black. Part 2 Time and Location: Kuala Lumpur International Airport, February 18, 2033 Camera opens up to a still view of the bustling airport. A roar grows in volume before a large Airbus A330 lands smoothly on the runway in the foreground. Camera zooms out now viewing the ramp where the Malaysia Airlines aircraft pulls up to a gate. Camera pans from inside the airport, viewing its unique décor and architecture. Intercom: Malaysia Airlines Flight 845 from Los Angeles has arrived. The Predators exit the gate and head to Customs. They wait in line and eventually pass through. Deuce: I bet next time we come through here, it’s going to be a lot tougher. Cardinal: Gentlemen. The Predators exit the airport and then enter again, this time in the departures area. Intercom: Final call for Malaysia Airlines Flight 91 to Tokyo. Air France flight 412 to Paris is now boarding. Cardinal: All right. You boys know the plan. The Predators nod. Prophet: Seraph, up with me to the observation deck. Seraph and Prophet with their tourist style clothes head to the observation deck. Cardinal and Deuce continue around the outskirts towards the private aviation hangars. Prophet (radio): Nothing to report so far. Flight tracker says Makovic’s Gulfstream is approximately three mikes out. Seraph (radio): ATC is putting a Malaysian Airlines heavy on hold from landing for a VIP transport. It’s scheduled to land one mike from now on final approach. Cardinal: VIP? Prophet do you have a visual? Prophet (radio): Negative. Another plane’s blocking the approach threshold. Deuce taps his shoulder and points. One of the larger hangars that is closest to the field opens up and men with the look of professionals step out cradling FN F2000 rifles. He looks further away from the airport and sees the lights of a large aircraft on approach. Prophet (Radio): I’ve got a visual. Looks like the 340 series. Seraph (Radio): ATC chatter, designate Storm’s Eye to head to private aviation sector. Cardinal: Repeat Storm’s Eye? Seraph (Radio): Affirmitave. Cardinal: Deuce, set up the secure transmitter, I’m contacting Wolfhound. Deuce quickly sets up a few things while Cardinal readies to communicate Cardinal: Wolfhound. We have confirmation of Storm’s Eye here at Kuala Lumpur Airport. Possible Typhoon VIP in AO. Orders? Wolfhound (radio): Proceed and find out what they’re doing here. If Makovic’s their target, they might get him early. Make sure he gets to the race and then perform your extraction. If Typhoon lets him escape, they might be out of your hair long enough for you to be safely on a plane out of the country. Cardinal: Acknowledged. Predator out. Prophet and Seraph continue their tasks. He watches intently as the Storm’s Eye slows down and turns to the private aviation area. Security Guard: Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Both Predators turn around, seeing a pair of airport security. Security Guard: We need to ask you a few questions from suspicious activity. Seraph: Um, sure. Seraph moves a little closer. Prophet, in the side area, lunges lightning fast, swiftly knocking out the first guard in one punch to the nose. Seraph produces a cloth, where he gags the second guard. Seraph: Cardinal, we’ve already been questioned by security. Unsure how much longer we can monitor air traffic. Cardinal (radio): Do it as long as you can. Back at the observation area, Prophet sees an aircraft incoming. He produces a palm sized device and scans the tail number. Prophet: Checks out. That’s Makovic’s jet. Seraph: ATC is directing it to the same area as Storm’s Eye. Deuce: Then we better get Makovic before Typhoon does. Cardinal reaches into a duffel bag and hands Deuce a suppressed UMP and arms one himself. Cardinal: Prophet, establish an overwatch up top. Seraph, set up defensive positions elsewhere. Prophet (radio): I’m on it. Both Prophet and Seraph grab their duffel bags and head towards an elevator. They stop at a maintenance level and proceed to a hatch to where they now are on the rooftop of the airport. Back inside the private hangar Cardinal and Deuce sweep the lobby, the receptionist holds her hands up automatically and is waved down by Deuce. Cardinal: She knows the drill. Deuce chuckles Deuce: Yeah, as if she was actually trained for it. Think it’s happened here before? Cardinal: Now’s not the time to ask that. Two Typhoon guards are up ahead, armed with AK-12s and F2000s. Cardinal: We’re gonna have to clear this place out. Deuce kills both Typhoon gunmen with his UMP Prophet (radio): Cardinal, be advised that I’m seeing a lot of activity on the ramp. Cardinal: Are you set up? On the observation deck, Prophet is lastly adjusting the scope atop an MSR. Prophet: I am. Seraph is setting motion sensors to my six. Looking through the scope, he trains it on the business jet’s door which is opened. The pilots disembark, followed by another man in a business suit. The Typhoon gunmen give him a nod as he passes and heads to a limo. Prophet IDs the man through his scope. The marker scans through pages until it stops on Makovic's dossier, IDing him as positive. Prophet: ID is positive. It’s our guy. Cardinal: Okay, sit tight. We’ll be around to pick you up. Prophet (radio): Sure thing…wait a second. Seraph: Prophet, you okay? Prophet: I’m fine. There’s just some more activity. HVI’s boarding a limousine and it’s moving towards the Sepang Curcuit. I’m also seeing more activity at the Storm’s Eye. The engines are slowing down. The Storm’s Eye begins to power down its engines. Crewmen move a set of stairs to a door and open it. A man in a business suit walks out, along with another Typhoon officer with the insignia of a supreme commander. A half dozen Typhoon grunts follow them, all armed with SMGs. Cardinal dispatches a sentry in the hangar hallways with his UMP. He drags the body into a janitor closet and regroups with Deuce. Prophet (radio): Possible positive ID on an HVT. Deuce: Confirmation? Prophet (radio): Nada, but he looks important. Cardinal: Don’t get distracted with that presence. We’re after Makovic here. Prophet (radio): Understood. The man, the supreme commander and a few gunmen get into a newly arrived limousine and they drive off, also en route to the Sepang Curcuit. Only a few Typhoon guards remain around the private terminals. Cardinal: Once that limo’s gone, we’re smoking the remaining tangos. The limo drives off and the guards begin talking amongst themselves. Cardinal: Now. Both him and Deuce open fire from their hidden positions inside the hangar. Prophet takes aim through his scope and fires a silenced shot, straight through the head. Typhoon gunman: Sniper! Deuce moves up, cutting another one down and narrowly avoids another one attempting to hit him with the stock. He dodges another blow and stabs him fatally with a knife. Prophet eliminates another two, but misses a third and has to reload. Prophet (radio): Reloading, you’re without sniper support for a few seconds. Cardinal: We’ll be okay. There’s only two left. Deuce and I got this, secure us a transport to Sepang Curcuit. Seraph (radio): We’re on it. Deuce kills one of them while Cardinal snaps the neck of the second. Deuce: Hangar secure. Should we hide the bodies? Cardinal: How’s your carrying of flour sacks? Deuce: I never worked in a bakery. Besides, I prefer to drag. Cardinal: You'll just leave a bloody trail. I have a feeling that we won’t need to once we’ve secured the VIP. Seraph (radio): Transport secure, we moving over to the private ramp to pick you up. Prophet (radio): Why don’t you think they secured Makovic when he stepped off the plane? An blue SUV rolls up. Deuce and Cardinal get in the back seats. Cardinal: I don’t know, but I sure as hell don’t like it. Keep sharp Predators. SUV exits and moves to the road. Inside, Seraph is driving and programs the built-in GPS to Sepang Circuit. Screen fades to black To be continued... Appearances Characters *John "Cardinal" Fowler *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *Colin "Seraph" Barrett *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *Calvin "Saint" Silex (indirectly mentioned only) *Wolfhound *John Makovic (first appearance) *Edward "Sagitarrio" Parker Locations *United States of America **Montana ***Unidentified Typhoon database facility *Malaysia **Kuala Lumpur **Kuala Lumpur International Airport **Sepang Circuit *Kuwait **Kuwait International Airport **Kuwait City *Predator HQ Weapons *M4A1 SOPMOD *AAC Honey Badger *MSR *UMP.45 *FN F2000 Tactical *AK-12 *M110 SASS *TDI Kard *USAS-12 *MP5 *AK-47 *Skorpion EVO III *Glock 31 Category:Movies Category:Wartech Category:Weejoh- - Category:My Wunderwaffle iz missin